Summer Solstice
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDEShe was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting?RATED T for languange.
1. Summer time

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

School ended yesterday. Kagome Higurashi was a normal teenage girl, at the age of 16. Her reputation in school led her to many directions...luckily, she chose a direction that made both her and everyone happy. Just being herself. She had long brunette curly hair that ended down at her hips. Brown eyes that had a spark of happiness in them. A natural beauty, you can say. Just ended her junior year of school and going to be a senior next year...for her it was a challenge. She was ready, but she was going to spend her summer, having a blast before it comes down to commitment.

Kagome had on a white kimono style shirt on and then a khaki jean short. She left her hair down and it sure was being blown by the wind. As she was walking to the beach, she was carrying her guitar. There she would meet her friends, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and InuYasha. _InuYasha_...Kagome had a crush on him ever since they were little, but was indenial. Plus, he liked Kikyo anyways...What was Kagome's chances? Zero out of a hundred. In _her_ opinion, that is.

"Kagome!"Sango Taijiya yelled. Sango was like a sister to Kagome. She was always there through thick and thin, and always comforting Kagome through all she has gone through. Sango had meduim long hair that was golden brown and short straight bangs. Her eye color was hazel and she was athletic. Many guys likes Sango, like Miroku Houshii, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, muscular, and a womanizer. They all were in the same grade.

Kagome noticed Sango waving towards her. She smiled at Sango and called out to her,"Sango-chan!!!" There she noticed Ayame and Kouga were already swimming, Sango sitting on a towel in the sand and...InuYasha was with Kikyo, she was burying him in the sand. Ayame Higure was Kouga Ookami's girlfriend. She had orange hair that was wavy to her chest. Green eyes that were gorgeous, and a beautiful bright smile that you can just melt in. Kouga Ookami was more of the aggressive, generous, flattering, flirtatious type. Muscular, good with words, and handsome. Long black hair that he tied in a pony tail and beautiful blue eyes.

They noticed Kagome with her guitar and shouted, "Oi! Kagome! You going to play us some songs?!"Kouga shouted.

"Yeah!! Play us some!"Ayame shouted after. Kagome nodded and she reached Sango and Mroku. She turned to find InuYasha half buried, with sand all over his head.

"Nice new..._dirty_ look. Works good for you Taishou."Kagome complimented. InuYasha snorted and looked away.

InuYasha Taishou was Kagome's neighbor. Her crush...and a great friend...you can say. He had long black hair, and violet eyes. Though only Kagome knows that he is half demon. He was muscular and his skin tone was tan. You can say he is the most gorgeous man alive...Kikyo and him were only talking, but Kagome knows how much he likes her...She's like his diary, even though in public, they practically hate eachother...when it comes to being alone, they act like the best of friends. He shows her his true self, just being with her. Kikyo Sonata, she was the girl InuYasha liked, he hadn't ask her out, because he is too scared...of showing her his _true_ self. She had black hair that was down past her chest. Grey eyes that were cold, yet a tint of life. She was beautiful, except for the fact that she doesn't show much emotion. Kikyo and Kagome practically look like sisters, though they aren't.

InuYasha secretly knew he was fond of Kagome. She had always been there for him, when he needed her most, or just being there to keep him company with her voice. He liked Kikyo, but one of the reasons he doesn't ask her out yet...is because of his relationship with Kagome. He knows that everything might not be the same, so he doesn't want to change anything. When the time comes of him asking Kikyo out, it'll come. Just not now..._hopefully_.

"Oh my gosh!!"Kagome squeeled. He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't leave a remark! So amazing!!"Kagome laughed as he growled playfully.

"So Kagome..play us a song."Sango reminded her. Kagome smiled and nodded to Sango.

"Well this is a new song I wrote, just today."Kagome glanced at InuYasha as he stared at her with dsbelief.

'How can she!?'InuYasha growled,'She always shows me her songs before letting them out in public!'But InuYasah knew, he was already off before Kagome could get to him.

She sat down and started playing her guitar.

_"It's summer time,_

_Waiting too long for this moment,_

_I might die waiting,_

_The moment when I can run out of school holding your hands,_

_Smiling like a little child,_

_Just glad I'm done with commitment,_

_The sun's rays heated against my skin,_

_I feel the burning of summer,_

_Summer time is now here,_

_I'm going to take the chance and jump in a pool,_

_Wet everything of me,_

_Just to wash off to a new year,_

_As long as I have you by my side,_

_You are all I need to spend this summer with._

_Walking to the beach,_

_Beautiful, and gorgeous as I can see,_

_The hot guys walking past my way,_

_Oh...!! That makes my day,_

_Do you know that I don't care?_

_Because it makes my day more when you stare,_

_Boy, please..._

_you driving me crazy._

_The sun's rays heated against my skin,_

_I feel the burning of summer,_

_Summer time is now here,_

_I'm going to take the chance and jump in a pool,_

_Wet everything of me,_

_Just to wash off to a new year,_

_As long as I have you by my side,_

_You are all I need to spend this summer with."_

Everyone clapped, Kagome was good. That was for InuYasha, Kagome thought. It wasn't a sad song, it was more like a cheerful song. Sadly, InuYasha doesn't know that he's the only reason she sings..

OWARI, for now.;)

Okay, not owari!XD but anywho, Tell me, should I continue?


	2. True friend

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO **_**xxInuloverxx**_

The next day, the gang had decided to go to an amusement park. Kagome and Sango were both real excited. Nothing told it better. They were both jumping and squeeling.

"I can't wait Sango!"Kagome shouted. Sango just nodded placed a smiled, a big sloppy one. Kagome's face cringed abit and she giggled.

"Geeze Kagome, cool your horses."InuYasha said yawning, Kagome just glared at him and Kikyo walked over to InuYasha and dragged him over towards his car, this confused Kagome...and hurt her. Sango looked over at Kagome, feeling bad for her.

"It's okay Kagome, cheer up."Sango dragged Kagome away.

"InuYasha! Can you please stop arguing with Kagome! _Please_!!"Kikyo shouted at him. He looked at her then sighed in defeat. She smiled proudly and thought about changing the subject."InuYasha..."Serious in her voice.

"Yeah...?"InuYasha knew where this was going.

"I know you are fond of Kagome, but why are you talking to me? I mean...I want us to be..m-more..."Kikyo studdered. InuYasha soften his eyes and he just stayed calm, awaiting Kikyo to finish her speech."Are you trying to torture me, InuYasha...? Or are you just not ready?"

"Kikyo, let's not rush anything okay."InuYasha said walking away from Kikyo. Kikyo just stared at his back as he walked away. InuYasha knew exactly why he wasn't asking Kikyo to be his girlfriend yet..._Kagome_. He knew that their relationship was going to change if he started dating Kikyo. He didn't want that, his fears was to loose his friendship with Kagome, but he knew that he had to either just ask Kikyo to be his girlfriend, or stop leading her on.

As he walked back he saw Kagome, with her curly hair...her beautiful long curly wavy hair, being blowned in the wind. He had to admit, Kagome was sure so beautiful and changed so much as he she grew up. They've been neighbors ever since, forever. He knew that Kagome was always the one to understand him the most, and he was always so opened to her, when they were to talk alone. She had that special kind of bond that no one else had...but he knew he couldn't have her. Not all too himself, she was too wonderful. So he didn't know what to do, until Kikyo came along. He met Kikyo and became good friends with her, and actually he was kinda fond of Kikyo, and they both just started talking.

"Hey, we all ready to go?"InuYasha said walking up to Kagome and the gang. He smiled at Kagome and she smiled back at him. They all nodded.

"Just waiting for you, man."Kouga said.

"Alright, let's head out then."InuYasha walked to his car, where Kikyo was still standing...still in deep thought."Let's go."She nodded and got inside his car. Kagome drove her own car with Miroku and Sango in it. Kouga and Ayame went with InuYasha.

At a stop light, Kagome stepped on her brake and then she pushed down on the drive and her engine made a loud noise, impling that she wanted a challenge from InuYasha. He glared at her and smirked. He did the same and as the red light switched to green, Kagome blew InuYasha a kiss, which caught him by surprise and he stopped for a minute to realize she was way ahead of him and then they stopped at a red light and she winked at him, knowing him...his pride had shattered, and he was embarrased. He growled and Kikyo just held onto her heart as InuYasha drove. Kouga shouting at InuYasha to drive faster and Ayame holding onto Kouga for dear life.

Sango and Miroku were cheering Kagome on and she was laughing her behind off. Kagome thought it was funny that InuYasha was caught by surprise from her kiss and wink. It totally ticked him off, she knew. Giggling as she turned off her engine waiting for InuYasha and them to get there.

"Wow, Kagome. You sure whooped them good!!"Sango shouted, entertained. Miroku laughed and started walking towards the entrance.

InuYasha's car finally parked and the gang stepped out of it. Kikyo and Ayame shookened, and Kouga and InuYasha disappointed. InuYasha was grumbling and Kouga was telling him he was weak.

They entered the amusement park and started riding all the scary rides, which Kikyo was scared of the most. It was amazing. Everyone was having a great time, and Kagome was starting to get hungry. So they stopped for ice cream. After the ice cream, they were going on another rollercoaster, but Kikyo was too shooken to go on so InuYasha decided to offer and stay with Kikyo since he had invited her. The ride was about 10 minutes long and InuYasha was getting impatient.

"What the hell is taking those dumbasses so long!?"InuYasha grumbled.

"Watch your mouth, InuYasha!"Kikyo shouted. He just glared at her and mumbled something under his breathe."Why, InuYasha?" This constant blubbering was annoying InuYasha and then he turned and saw the gang and was walking towards them, until Kikyo grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into her embrace.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she saw Kikyo hug InuYasha. Everyone turned to Kagome and saw her with widen eyes and her jaw slightly open. Kikyo pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you dodge my questions!"Kikyo shouted and pulled InuYasha down and kissed him on the lips, hard and rough. He was too stunned to even process this into his head and then his eyes soften and he kissed her back. Kagome's breathe hitched into her throat and she ran away, towards her car. Sango and Miroku followed after Kagome and Kouga and Ayame decided to stay and talk with InuYasha after words.

Kagome ran, ran as fast as she can...away from _him_. She knew that if she was to talk to him, she would be heart brokened, so she didn't.

"How could you do this to me InuYasha?!"Kagome shouted and tears fell.

As she saw her car, she hopped in but heard a knock at her window and saw Miroku and Sango, so she let them in..

"Kagome!Are you okay!?"Sango said worriedly.Kagome nodded her head then started crying.

"No, Sango...I'm not okay!!!"Kagome cried, knowing that Sango would still ask her constantly. Miroku went to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome, just forget about InuYasha and let's go home."Miroku said pulling away and Kagome wiped her tears and turned her engine on and drove away.

InuYasha pulled away to smelling tears and no sign of Miroku, Sango, and..._Kagome_. He knew she must of been upset, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked down at Kikyo to see her smiling at him in satisfication. He walked up to Kouga and Ayame, who were glaring at him wih infuration.

"Where...Kagome and them?"InuYasha asked softly. Kouga just snorted and walked towards the entrance. Ayame glared at Kikyo and InuYasha before answering,

"Where do you think _**sherlock**_!?" and walked away.

InuYasha pulled into the drive way, rubbing his temples as he started walking into his house. Today was a long day for him, first he had to deal with Kikyo bragging about their relationship, and then Kagome running off on them, THEN Kikyo forcing him, Ayame, and Kouga on a double date. He started having a bad feeling about all this...but he tried withdrawing himself from thinking like that.

He opened the door but stopped in his tracks as he heard Kagome's voice. She was singing a song, that was unusual to him...she was playing it and he heard it on the radio sometime ago. He figured her window was open so he listened carefully..

_"Uh huh...that's right...  
We sign our cards and letters BFF...uh huh  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh...yeah  
You're looking out for me  
You've got my back  
It's so good to have you around"_

InuYasha listened carefully, knowing the sorrow in her voice. 'Was this song meant for me?' He thought.

_  
"You know the secrets I could never tell...uh huh  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet on the ground"_

InuYasha smiled sadly at how the song knew Kagome and him so well.

_"You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend"_

"Was this song really dedicated for me?" InuYasha thought aloud.

_"You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found..."_

InuYasha thought about all the times he had hurted Kagome so miserably, and yet she just stood there listening to him and his complaints. Even without a second thought, she knew everything about him. Even Kikyo doesn't know that he was half-demon...but Kagome fully accepted him...he just wasn't sure about Kikyo.

_"A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again"_

Memories of him and Kagome flashed through his head.

_"True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Til they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cuz they've got someone to believe in"_

Kagome sat in her favorite spot of her room singing with all her heart, tears falling out. She didn't know why she was singing this song...but InuYasha _was_ her true friend...

_"A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend"_

InuYasha smelt Kagome's tears, and he absolutely felt horrible. Why did he always go and make Kagome cry all the time? That he didn't know...and that he felt bad for himself.

_"Oh you're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend "_

Kagome stopped the singing sobbed miserably to herself, not knowing that a certain half-demon was over at the drive way, feeling guilty and knowing it's his fault.

Done! Sorry it took me so long to update. But I got it, well...thanks to xxInuloverxx I got this chapter to be inspired by her. Yuo, thank you!! I appreciate it!:D


	3. Big girls don't cry

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

It was late at night, and Kagome didn't feel like sleeping. Since she wasn't feeling like herself, she decided to stroll around town for abit. Thinking about what had happened earlier. Kagome couldn't surpress the solemnly tears that drifted down to her cheeks, as she drove to the beach. The time was now 11:55 p.m. Kagome stiffled a sad childish sob as memories of InuYasha when he was a child was brung up.

She parked and locked her car. Wow, was it beautiful at night in tokyo...especially at the beach. Kagome looked up at the twinkling stars that glamourously gleamed down at the waters. Her eyes bewildern at such a wonderful sight. Kagome walked among the sand as you hear the water drifting in and out of the shore. Hitting with a spalshing noise...

_"Da da da da..."_

She couldn't do nothing about InuYasha's new relationship with Kikyo, and she was glad for him. _Real_ glad...so happy for him...he finally found that one special girl that can make him smile when he can't. To comfort him when he was in need...and to just be there for him when no one else was. Kagome was so overjoyed for InuYasha, any good friend was..._right_?

She closed her eyes, only wanting to hear the beautiful sound of the ocean...only to feel like her wonderful dreams...are now shattered...into million of pieces. Her dreams...of singing. _He _was her reason to sing, _he_ was the reason she was alive..._InuYasha_ was the reason...that Kagome could love...now it was all gone. She needed time to fix all these mishaps that was opening in her mind. What she _really_ needed...was time away..._away_ from _him_...Kagome drove back home and started packing. She wrote down a note, and placed it on her bed...Kagome looked out the window, towards InuYasha's window. Smiling sadly as bitter sadness tears fall down. She turned on her engine and started driving away. Kagome turned on the radio and a song came on...

_"The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity..."_

Driving slowly, Kagome thought about what she wrote in the letter...

**Dearest my dear loving family,  
This is Kagome speaking.  
When you are reading this, I will not be here...  
I'm sorry if I have gotten you worried in any way.  
Please do not worry about where I am or where I will be going.  
I assure you that everything will be alright. As for me, and where I am...  
I do not know yet, all I know is that I will be figuring somethings out.  
Please mother, when you get the chance, please transfer all my school records...  
I will assure you where I will be. Thank you for all the hostpitality that you  
all have given me. I thank you all...I've decided to go on my own and find myself again.  
My dreams, my future...and I hope for the best in all of you.  
I'm sorry for such short notice, and I really don't expect you all to forgive me.  
Please tell InuYasha, that...**_**I'm sorry**__** I have gone in search of myself**_**.  
Thank you my loving family, I'll give you a call in a few days.  
**

_**Love -- Kagome**_

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry..."_

Tears trailed down Kagome's face as she thought about how they were going to react once they find out she isn't there with them anymore. The letters she wrote, everything...Things weren't the same anymore...she knew that she wouldn't be able to face InuYasha if he started dating Kikyo, and most of all..her pride had been shattered, thinking that she had a chance in his heart..._No_...she was only his best friend, nothing more. A child hood buddy that would soon be forgotten.

_"The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay..."_

Kagome sanged along...thinking where she would be going, in reality and life. One she was driving off, somewhere...just driving. And the other, she was going in search of her dreams, something _other_ than InuYasha.

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry..."_

Everything from since she was a child, was involved with InuYasha. Everything she had tried to do, was only to impress InuYasha, and prove him that girls aren't so weak. That they don't give in to anything...that they can be as strong as any human being...but look at her now, she was proven weak when she had fallen in love, some where along the line..fallen...for InuYasha.

_"Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity..."_

All her childhood memories, flashing and with each memories, brings a new tear to miss. Suddenly Kagome had a strange idea, since InuYasha wouldn't be with her to give her the inspiration she needed...she will _make_ InuYasha her inspiration. On her road to singing to people at cafes and parlor shops...that will be what InuYasha can do for her. She will sing songs of him...

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry...  
La Da Da Da Da Da..."_

She smiled sadly, parking at the side of the highway, looking back at her hometown before driving away in the night.

So? What do you think? Like? Opinions please? R&R


	4. You stole my heart away

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

**Two years later...[in the summer**

InuYasha sat at the edge of his bed only to have a certain someone at the back of his mind. It had been two full years, living without _her_ by his side. He knew he had made a mistake that day... and he knew that he had regretted everthing that had happened that day. Only if that _kiss_ was _hers_, he wouldn't let go. But things happened for a reason, and he knew that the reason she left, was so he can realize what he had when she was around...

He thought about that day when he had wanted to apologize to Kagome about what had happen the day before.

_**flashback**_

_**InuYasha stood at the front of the door, not reallly sure if he should disturb her when these times came. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He didn't even know what was going to happen, but he might as well get this over with.**_

_**KNOCK!KNOCK!**_

_**The door opened revealing Kagome's mom, Korari. She still looked abit young, gorgeous, but alittle bit older. She looked exactly like Kagome, except that she had short hair. And a bit more shorter than Kagome.**_

_**"Why hello, InuYasha. Can I help you?"She asked politely. He nodded and she opened it wider for him to enter. Sitting at the table was Kagome's dad, brother, and grandfather."Kagome's not up yet, I'll go and get her for you okay?"InuYasha nodded and stood over at the door way. Kagome's dad turned to InuYasha and greeted him.**_

_**"Hello there, youngster. Here to see Kagome, like always?"He grinned. Kagome's dad, Yuho...He was tall, and slim. Brown hair that was cut in a bob. He looked more professional and yet, he had a gentle, caring look in his eyes. Full of hope, like Kagome. InuYasha nodded, smiling politely.**_

_**Souta was Kagome's younger brother. He was short and had his father's hair style. They both looked the same, except Souta was more childish and outgoing. Kagome's grandfather was lastly, and he only sat and stood at the newspaper, like always...finding out what was going on in life.**_

_**"Hey, Inu-no-nii-chan!"Souta waved still eating his toast. InuYasha grinned and waved back.**_

_**"Hey, kid." He responded back.**_

_**"AHHHH!!--"Korari's voice was heard. Startling everyone. InuYasha was the first to run up there, following was Kagome's dad, Souta and then their grandfather. As they reached where Korari was, they heard her sobbing silently.**_

_**"Mrs. Higurashi?! What's wrong?"InuYasha asked, worriedly. She looked over at InuYasha and smiled sadly. InuYasha looked around, no Kagome in sight. The on the bed, he saw a letter...He went over there to read it...tears forming as he read. He dropped down to the floor, next to Kagome's bed and cried silently. Yuho craddling Korari in his arms as Souta looked around helplessly.**_

_**"Where's Kagome?"Kagome's grandfather asked. InuYasha shoved the letter to him and ran out the door. Trying to sniff Kagome's scent, faintly...it wasn't there anymore. Seems like she left more than a few hours ago. At that rate, he wouldn't be able to get to her...He howled out a cry as his whole world started to shatter. There in the letter it read...**_

**Dearest my dear loving family,  
This is Kagome speaking.  
When you are reading this, I will not be here...  
I'm sorry if I have gotten you worried in any way.  
Please do not worry about where I am or where I will be going.  
I assure you that everything will be alright. As for me, and where I am...  
I do not know yet, all I know is that I will be figuring somethings out.  
Please mother, when you get the chance, please transfer all my school records...  
I will assure you where I will be. Thank you for all the hostpitality that you  
all have given me. I thank you all...I've decided to go on my own and find myself again.  
My dreams, my future...and I hope for the best in all of you.  
I'm sorry for such short notice, and I really don't expect you all to forgive me.  
Please tell InuYasha, that...**_**I'm sorry**__** I have gone in search of myself**_**.  
Thank you my loving family, I'll give you a call in a few days.  
**

_**Love -- Kagome**_

_**end flashback**_

InuYasha still had the letter, and everytime he read it, he can faintly hear Kagome saying these words to him,

"_I'm sorry, I have gone in search of myself_."

He didn't even know what that meant...but it was meant towards him, and he wondered 'till this day...when she will come back to him.

"**Good evening everyone! This is Music Live and I'm the host, Tatsuaki Yume! Tonight, we have a special guest appearance. She had sing at cafes, parlor shops, and much more. A big inspiration to all girls out there. Here she comes...**"

InuYasha got kinda bored and almost switched the channel, when the host had said _her_ name..

"**Kagome Higurashi! Let's give her a big hand!!!'**"

And there she was, walking up on the stage, hair longer, but wavy as usual. She had lip gloss, eye liner, and mascara on and what she was wearing...a denim ripped jean and a white tank top, showing her curves. Her hair tied to her side and letting her curly waves delicately brushing against her right shoulder down. InuYasha just gawked, was that _his_ Kagome? On stage right now?!

"**Thanks Tatsuaki! I'm grateful to be here.**"

Kagome's gorgeous voice was music to InuYasha's ears.

"**No problem, so Kagome...what will a beautiful person like you be singing to us tonight?**"

InuYasha growled as he heard that dumbass host flirt with Kagome, and Kagome just giggliing and winking back at him.

"**A song I usually have written, duh**" Kagome teased.

Her sillyness making InuYasha's breathe takened away.

"**Here goes! This song is called **_**You stole my heart away**_"

"_It's been awhile since I've been away...  
Do you know I still think of you 'till this day...?  
I don't know the path that is ahead of me,  
Or where I'm going...  
But every step that gets in my way,  
I just think about you and what you might say...  
I've shed millions of tears,  
Lost many inner battles through these years...  
But you might get a clue,  
That I go on...thinking about you..._"

Her voice was like an angel, singing her heart out. InuYasha stared helplessly at the screen that showed the only girl that had loved him for him, and nothing else. She was holding the guitar that he had given her, for her birthday. 

"_Do you know how much I cry at night?  
Thinking about all our childly arguments and fights...  
Now times have changed,  
I'm not the same...  
I search a far,  
Unknowingly wondering how you are,  
Baby, I thought I was strong...  
What I thought...was wrong...  
I was weak from the start,  
Because somewhere along the line of all our little laughs...You came into my heart,  
Oh you stole my heart away...  
Even on that day...  
Where you had nothing to say...  
You stole my heart away..._"

InuYasha knew this song was based on him. He regretted everything he did to her. Being mean to her in public and then being nice to her in private. All he wanted to do was grab hold of Kagome's frail body and hug her.

"_I really want to come see you,  
But what I want wont come true,  
You see...I tried,  
Proving to you that I don't cry,  
That I'm not weak,  
That I can live without you to breathe,  
That I'm not like any girl you know,  
But somehow...falling in love is where it all shows,  
That I have fallen before I had begun,  
Fallen where bricks weigh a ton,  
Where I can find myself anymore,  
Knowing that I can't be yours,  
But in any other way,  
With so many purpose to say,  
You stole my heart away..._"

She finally stopped singing and his tears fell down. She looked at the camera, smiling.

"**This song is for you, InuYasha...if you are watching...**"

InuYasha's heart was about to break, and he could feel himself trying to hold back all his emotions. With all that had said, Kagome left the stage and InuYasha turned off the television...recalling her voice in his head. Her song, and everything about her...

­­­­­

Done with ANOTHER chapter!!Yay! Hehehe...R&R!Sorry if it's short.__


	5. Courage

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

It's been alittle past last week since InuYasha saw Kagome on the television. He was so oblivious, everyone knew that Kagome was now a singing sensation. _EVERYONE_ except **him**! How come? He didn't know...maybe he really was shut down from reality...

InuYasha was now driving in his car, on his way home...listening to the radio. The radio host was just announcing that Kagome was on tour and was coming back to town for a concert tomorrow. This got InuYasha excited and yet nervous...he was for sure, going to see Kagome's concert...but he really wanted to just be with her...

_RING!RING!_

InuYasha looked down at his cell phone, it read...Kikyo Sonata. InuYasha frowned a bit, but he picked up.

"Hey Babe."InuYasha said, and you can hear Kikyo's voice on the other line.

"Did you hear about Kagome's concert?"Kikyo asked eagerly. InuYasha mumbled a yes."Want to go?" This got InuYasha shocked.

"You seriously wanted to go?"InuYasha asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah, I mean why not? It's been awhile hasn't it? Plus, I want to see her reaction when she sees her old _pals_ again."Kikyo almost gagged when saying that word. InuYasha cringed his eyebrows, knowing Kikyo didn't meant what she just said.

"I guess. It's tomorrow night. I'll come pick you up, alright?"InuYasha told Kikyo.

"Alright then, sweetie. See you then, love you."Kikyo said sweetly, praying he would say it back to her...knowing he wouldn't.

"Yeah, ditto."InuYasha replied and hung up. He couldn't say it back to Kikyo...he hasn't spoken anything about loving Kikyo for the past two years...He never really thought about _love_ since Kagome's departure. It wasn't like he was using Kikyo in any way...he really did _like_ her...but not nearly close to _love_. He knew it was wrong to be with Kikyo...He just didn't want to be alone..."All I really need is a friend..."He whispered.

InuYasha parked at the side of the road, looking over at the place InuYasha and Kagome use to be when little. He saw a figure...a feminine figure. He didn't know who it was, but her scent seemed pretty similar to Kagome's. He walked over, quietly...trying not to disturb the girl. And seeing what she was doing. It was _Kagome_!

She had looked so different...that even _he_ didn't noticed her...

She tiled her face abit, so InuYasha got a clear view of the side of her face. She then looked up at the nightly lit sky. Sighing deeply.

"It has been too long InuYasha."Kagome stated, startling InuYasha. He jumped back a bit.

"U-uh...yeah, it has."InuYasha stammered.'How'd she know I was here?' Kagome sighed some more and turned all the way to stare InuYasha completely in the eyes. InuYasha's breathe hitched in his throat...she had changed so much, yet seemed so much the same. InuYasha wasted no time to give her his embrace. She only patted his back for some time and pulled back, looking at him eye to eye. Hurt in her eyes...He didn't know. He only saw the sadness repeatingly in her eyes, as she looked away. He titled his face to continue staring at her.

"Don't hug me when you have someone else. It's not right."Kagome said as she took a few steps away from him.

"...Kagome."InuYasha started. Kagome turned back to look at him with grief. Shaking her head, not wanting to hear anything. He complied, but then started again."I don't care what you say Kagome, I've missed you so much since you were gone..."

"...Things happen for a reason."Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I know...Why did you leave me, Kagome? Why did you leave everyone?"InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I didn't leave everyone...they still had me in their hearts."This took InuYasha by surprise. He stared wide eyes at Kagome...realizing that she really _wasn't_ gone."The only person I left...was you."

He continued to stare at her...was she trying to push him away? If she was, why? "Why me?"InuYasha asked confused. Kagome turned to face him with a serious face.

"Because you never had me in your heart."

"Of course I did!"InuYasha shouted, loosing his impatience. He grabbed her small frail body and embraced it tight in his arms. As she struggled some more, hurt some more, and began loving some more.

"Please...!! Let me go..!"Kagome cried, tears falling rapidly in her arms."I don't want this anymore! I can't take this anymore!! Please InuYasha!...let me go.."Kagome sobbed. InuYasha was baffled, at the same time...hurt. Wanting to comfort her.

"It's okay, Kagome...everything is going to be alright."InuYasha said soothingly."Please let me explain everything." Kagome was still tense, but nodded and layed her head on his chest. Feeling comfortable."Kagome...when you left me, I was left speechless. Not realizing that by now I have lost so much. I complete lost my desire to be active. Only because you had left...but I told myself that I would gain the courage to talk to you, embrace you, any thing. Just anything to have you back again. I prepared, I suffered...I repeatingly told myself you would come back...days went by and I started loosing every little part of me. But I still held on to that _my_ Kagome would come back...even though Kikyo was around...I can only see her as a sisterly friend. My feelings about her were not as emotional until it comes to you...I finally got to the point where I realized...that I care so much about...cared too much...that I-I...love you so."

Kagome pulled back a bit. Staring in shock."B-But...what about Kikyo? Didn't you say you love her also?"

"I never had the heart to tell her like I had the heart to tell you..."InuYasha said smiling softly. Kagome stared at him, with love in her eyes.

"InuYasha, no matter even if you loved me, if having Kikyo by yourside, holding you like this...still wrong."Kagome held on to him tighter.

"Yeah, but why does it seem so right?"InuYasha said hugging Kagome tighter. Holding Kagome tightly in his arms as he always dreamed of...hoping it wasn't a dream that would soon vanished.

Yes, I know. InuYasha is like cheating on Kikyo...but I will fix that problem soon Plus, who wouldn't hug their old term friend? I would, even if I had a boyfriend.;P


	6. Don't go

.夏至.

.Summer Solstice.

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: She was his diary, he was the reason she sanged. Afraid things will go crashing, he keeps the relationship the same...but what will happen when the girl he is talking to is tired of waiting? A summer of angyst, romance, drama, suspense, and more...**

After about 15 minutes in InuYasha's arms. Kagome pulled back, trying to tell herself that this was wrong, and it wouldn't end very well for both, her and InuYasha. InuYasha was startled at Kagome's sudden movement.

"Kagome?"He asked questionly puzzled.

"InuYasha."Kagome turned fully onto InuYasha. He stared at her, giving her full attention."Don't say you love me."

InuYasha looked at Kagome before feeling hurt, what Kagome said had startled him."What...?"He said quietly. Kagome turned to look at InuYasha in the eyes.

"You don't know me anymore, you haven't seen what I have been through for the past couple years."Kagome had tears in her eyes. "It's been two years since we've seen eachother, between those two years, you've grown as did I."

"Kagome..."

"No! I wont do this, not to Kikyo. She deserves the best. Knowing her boyfriend is here saying he loves a different girl and embracing someone that isn't her...how would you feel?"Her heart hurting everytime she said it."I don't want to be the one responsible for an affair that wasn't meant to happen. Even you, deserve better..."

InuYasha pulled Kagome to him and hugged her close, inhaling her scent.

"Kagome, I know it's not fair to neither Kikyo or you...but I can't control my lost feelings. All I really want is a friend, both you and Kikyo had misunderstand my feelings..."InuYasha said softly before letting Kagome go.

"InuYasha..."

"I don't know where to start? Either where I love you so much that I'd die for you. Do you know how I long for this day...? Just to confess to you that I care so much that it hurts to even think about it? Can't you ever consider the fact that I have waited so long just to be able to have you in my arms, embracing the one that I have been longing...not the one by my side...the one that has left my side."InuYasha cried out abit. Kagome stood there, staring into Inuyasha's eyes.

"And what do you want me to do...?"Kagome said softly only for Inuyasha to hear.

"Just welcome me into your arms like you always did." Without hesitation, Kagome opened her heart warming arms for InuYasha and he held onto her as tight as he could.

"No matter, even if Kikyo was with me, she will never have the love I have for you."InuYasha said as Kagome pulled back, shock at his declaration. He looked at her with soft eyes and slowly placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After consumed by her shock, she had kissed him back tenderly.

Showing him that he, for one, wasn't the only one that was in love here and that he wasn't the only one that had missed someone miserably.

The wind perked up blowing both their hair as it quickly brushed past. The couple still kissing lovingly. Not knowing that someone was their watching, heart brokened.

InuYasha smelt the scent and pulled away quickly, turning over to the intruder...scared yet confident. _Kikyo_. Kikyo smiled sadly, knowing that this was going to happen sometime soon.

"InuYasha...I knew that this was going to happen once Kagome had returned. I was a one-sided material until the one actually showed up, wasn't I?"Kikyo said, with lots of hurt in her voice.

"Kikyo.."InuYasha didn't know what to say. Whether it was true, or that he just didn't want to hurt her. Kagome pulled out of InuYasha's arms, knowing he was in a tough situation.

"Kikyo."Kagome started, having both Inuyasha and Kikyo's attention."InuYasha is afraid of loneliness...he didn't want to be alone, so you were his companion that could be here for him when he needed." Hoping it was making things easier.

"Well, well, well...Higurashi. If that is so true, then why did you leave him? Knowing he was afraid of loneliness."Kikyo stated the fact. Kagome was held back, for a minute. What Kikyo had said was true...Kagome lowered her head in shame before speaking. InuYasha standing beside Kagome, wondering what she was going to say next.

"Things had happen for a reason. I left because I couldn't take it, knowing that I had no possesion even in his heart. All those times, hearing him say he thinks he is so in love...saying he didn't know what to do. Seeing his smiles brighten up. I couldn't take the fact that I had embarrased myself into thinking that I had a part of InuYasha's heart, in which I never did."Kagoem confessed."But the reason I left...was because, I loved him too much to let him go...!! Knowing that I could never be the one to be his reason of living...knowing I wasn't the one he wanted or the one he had depended on trying to live life to the fullest everyday. I wasn't the one! And to heart-warming...I had to go, knowing that he can smile everyday with out me being the burden of his heart." Kagome turned to look a both Inuyasha and Kikyo, to see their blank, astonished features. Kagome held tears in her eyes, and stared at InuYasha with love and hurt in it...before whispering,"Goodbye my love..."

She ran...

away from both of them...

...not knowing where it was going...

...not knowing that it would of ended in a happier way.

InuYasha watched her retreating back before whispering...

"**Don't go**..."

---

Ohhh! Well what do you think? Review please!:D Sorry for the short chapter.xD_  
_


	7. Author's notice

I am putting this story on hold because of the fact that I have no ideas. Please recommend any, or if like, wanting to write up a short summary and send it to my email, please feel welcome to. Just inform me and I _will_ put credits and even your name up for the assistance. Thank you.

-Misstress Hanako.


End file.
